Verdad o Reto
by NORA29
Summary: SOY PARCA PARA RESUMIR, SOLO DIRÉ QUE ES UNA CHARLA PENDIENTE ENTRE LOS BROS CUANDO ESTUVIERON SEPARADOS. O LO QUE DEAN HIZO, SINTIÓ Y PASÓ LUEGO DE QUE SAM SE ARROJARÁ AL VACÍO.  mierda de resumen, lo sé; pero es lo que hay
1. Chapter 1

VERDAD O RETO

WINCEST

LO UBICARÍA EN LA SEXTA TEMPORADA, LUEGO DEL 6X11-6X12

ESTA PARTE NO TIENE PROHIBICIONES, LA SIGUIENTE SI, ASÍ QUE NO LO LEAS SI ERES MENOR (ME SE POR BUENAS FUENTES QUE POR AQUI CIRCULAN ALGUNAS MENORES... ELGHIN TU SABES, NO?) PUES LA SIGUIENTE PARTE NO TE PERMITIRÉ LEER!

RESUMEN... SOY PARCA PARA RESUMIR, SOLO DIRÉ QUE ES UNA CHARLA PENDIENTE ENTRE LOS BROS CUANDO ESTUVIERON SEPARADOS. O LO QUE DEAN HIZO, SINTIÓ Y PASÓ LUEGO DE QUE SAM SE ARROJARÁ AL VACÍO. (mierda de resumen, lo sé; pero es lo que hay)

_Enmudecí._

_Durante quince días no dije palabra alguna._

_Como cuando sucedió lo de mamá._

_Luego de que saltaras… dejé de hablar. No porque quisiera, sino porque no existían palabras que pudiera decir que me quitaran de encima ni una pizca del dolor que tenía._

_No tenía voluntad de seguir existiendo… seguí mi camino por la promesa que te hice._

_Una vez que me despedí de Castiel y de Bobby emprendí rumbo al destino que te prometí que tomaría._

_Montado en el Impala cayó sobre mí tu ausencia. El silencio que reinaba dentro del vehículo y que no podía romper con ninguna canción que te molestara era la pared que comenzó a sepultarme poco a poco._

_Al principio no me di cuenta, pues no tenía a nadie con quién entablar una charla, hablar de cualquier cosa en esa solitaria ruta, ni de noche ni de día. Y si bien el camino hacia lo de Lisa y Ben me tomó dos días, dormía a un costado del camino una vez que el sueño y agotamiento me vencían, así que tampoco el pedir una habitación era necesario._

_Tampoco tuve que decir nada al llegar allí, a ella le bastó verme y notar tu ausencia para entenderme._

_Durante la primera semana era todo lo paciente que podía ser, no por eso podía evitar sentir lástima por mí. Ella se quedaba largos ratos en silencio conmigo, me decía palabras de aliento, me incitaba a hablar… pero yo no decía nada. Al principio porque no quería que viera al monstruo en el que me había convertido, alguien que deja a su hermano lanzarse a la muerte._

_Una vez quise decirle algo, responderle… ahí me di cuenta que no podía, era como si me hubieran quitado las cuerdas vocales. Ni un sonido podía emitir. No lo volví a intentar pues al fin y al cabo no era lo más importante que perdía._

_Ben con su inocencia, pasaba tardes enteras relatándome lo que había sucedido en el colegio, sin esperar nada a cambio. El entusiasmo de ese chico fue como verte a ti de nuevo, se maravillaba por cada cosa nueva que aprendía._

_Ella y Ben eran las personas que de a poco me sacaron de ese estado casi catatónico en el que solo me fui sumergiendo casi por inercia. Cuando moriste… todo en mí se rompió, era un cascarón vacío. Todo por lo que había luchado desde mi infancia ya no existía. No tenía nada. Ni siquiera un cuerpo al que pudiera llorar. Habías desaparecido y no quedó nada para enterrar…_

_Permanecer con Bobby era como recordarme cada día que no ibas a regresar. En cambio estar en un lugar como el hogar de Lisa y Ben podía imaginar que tú habías seguido tu sueño de estudiar y que llegado el verano vendrías con nosotros._

_Estuve así hasta que en la segunda semana la actitud de Lis empezó a cambiar… era paciente pero el que yo no pusiera de mi parte la saturó, mi actitud de no importarme nada de lo que sucediera a mi alrededor la colmó. Al término de la segunda semana a base de gritos logró lo que a base de varios consejos terapéuticos previamente aplicados no habían podido._

_No recuerdo exactamente que dijo, pero seguro que sólo lo dijo para llegar a mí y hacerme "despertar"_

_¡Y VAYA QUE LE RESULTÓ!_

_Desde ese día volví por ellos, me volqué completamente a ellos para dejar de pensar en ti. Desde ese día ocupé mi mente en el día a día en que ellos estuvieran bien. No dejaría que las cosas que vivimos nosotros, interrumpiera sus vidas._

Un largo silencio cayó luego de estás últimas palabras dichas por Dean. Desde la pregunta de Sam, el menor de los Winchester dejó explayar a su hermano para que sacara de su interior todo eso que pocas veces dejaba salir.

Todas estas palabras provocaron diversos sentimientos según se viera, alivio para Dean porque era otra cosa que dejaba de ocultar; pesar y congoja en el caso de Sam.

Pero era la forma en la que podían hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. O en el caso de que no se pudiera olvidar, cargar ambos con el peso de las circunstancias, haciéndose así menos asfixiante.

El mayor levantó la vista y viendo a su hermano, rompió el silencio

_Sam, no te estoy diciendo estas cosas para que te sientas mal ni nada de eso. Sólo te estoy relatando porque era lo que querías saber._

_Estamos iniciando una nueva etapa, y que mejor forma que dejar todo eso atrás y comenzar todo desde cero, sin secretos entre nosotros._

_Acepté jugar porque te conozco. Elegí verdad porque sabía cual era tu pregunta. Ahora es mi turno, elige __**"Verdad o Reto"**_

_Reto_. Responde Sam sin un atisbo de duda, sabiendo que su hermano se lo pondría difícil y era una forma de retribuirle aceptar su juego, estar con él de nuevo. Volver a ser los seres que eran antes de que toda la locura celestial entrara a sus vidas.

_Ok. Te reto a que en lo que dure una canción a mi elección me hagas correr…_

_Aceptas?_

Si me dejas coment... sería lindo. O MEJOR DICHO; SI QUIERES SABER SI SAM ACEPTA MÁS TE VALE COMENTAR!


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba rato pensándolo, ideando la forma tal que al vocalizarlo en voz alta no fuera rechazado de lleno por su hermano. Es que para este decir o llevar a cabo una acción de ese estilo significaba estar agonizante y sin posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

Miraba de soslayo como quién no quiere la cosa y podía verificar que su interlocutor ya se había percatado que había algo dando vueltas dentro de su cabeza y antes de que estallara o consiguiera algo con lo que entretenerse debía largar la pregunta a la de ya.

Así que girándose fue que se lo soltó… así sin más

_Verdad o reto_

Y luego rezó por hacerse pequeño, muy pequeño y esconderse debajo de la primera cosa que tuviera delante y evitar el malestar por la inminente respuesta.

Dean ya estaba a punto de sacarle a golpes lo que fuera que estaba rondando por la cabeza de Sam, cuando de repente oye esas tres cortas palabras. Decir que se quedó mudo es quedarse corto.

Las reacciones que pasaban por el rostro del Winchester mayor eran la envidia de cualquier mimo. Desde un cierre de boca estrepitoso (con sonido de los dientes chocando y todo), pasando por aquellos que se hacen mientras se intenta interpretar lo escuchado llegando al producto final y en el cual los ojos se abren desmesuradamente porque el receptor no quiere creer realmente que el mensaje emitido fuera el recibido.

Gesticulando, y viendo el enrojecimiento y actitud inquieta del pequeño aceptó al fin que había escuchado bien, que no había sufrido ningún tipo de ilusión auditiva.

No quería hacer ningún tipo de comentario irónico en su reciente reestablecida relación, así que elaboró mentalmente una respuesta adecuada y luego de analizar los pros y contras de su próxima respuesta, dijo con un escueto, seco pero firme tono de voz

_Verdad_

Lo dice porque no hay nada que él pueda hacer frente a esos ojos multicolores que le piden silenciosamente que por una vez deje el sarcasmo de lado y le hable con franqueza. Lo dice porque no hay nada que él pueda hacer que provoque de alguna forma daño a su renovado hermano, y menos ahora luego de tantas cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar y si siempre lo cuidó ahora lo hará hasta de sus posibles comentarios bromistas. No quiere que ese rostro vuelva a tener algún semblante de miedo o preocupación… mientras esté a su alcance en ese rostro se reflejarán sonrisas y miradas brillantes; nada de pucheros o lágrimas.

Y con esa mirada que su hermano tiene luego de dar su respuesta es como quiere vivir siempre. Ver a su hermano complacido es el paraíso según su punto de vista.

Rogaba, deseaba que Dean no se burlara de él, así que se sintió estupendamente bien que no lo tratara como otras veces y realmente congraciado cuando le dio una respuesta sincera.

Que le respondiera con sinceridad era su mayor anhelo, así que cuando le tocó el turno a él de elegir; luego de toda esa confesión por parte de su hermano mayor. Todo el dolor que debió vivir en su ausencia… cuando queriendo hacer las cosas bien, terminaron separados pero ahora por fin volvían a estar juntos. Por todo eso y mucho más, no dudó en devolverle el favor a Dean.

Jamás se imagino lo que Dean le pediría.

Se acercó los pocos centímetros que lo separaban del mayor posicionándose cerca de su oído y bajando un grado su tono de voz, tornándola profunda comenzó a decirle de forma provocadora que agradecía la oportunidad por el reto presentado ya que de esa forma podría llevarlo al límite lo que durara el tema y antes de que finalizara le provocaría el más arrollador orgasmo que su memoria le permitiera recordar.

_Puedes elegir_… empieza a disfrutar del sabor de su hermano pasándole la lengua delineando la mandíbula

…_el tema…_ sigue mientras sube por el rostro esquivando alevosamente los labios

…_que más te guste… _continua al tiempo que sus manos recorren el pecho del mayor por debajo de la camisa.

…_y visitarás el cielo de nuevo… _finaliza al tiempo que abre la camisa de Dean para besarle el pecho.

_Lástima que no tengamos reproductor de música…_ concluye alejándose de Dean.

El frío repentino que inundó al mayor hizo que abriera los ojos de repente. Las pocas cosas que su hermano le estaba haciendo y que él comenzaba a disfrutar como si hace siglos nadie le tocara como le estaban tocando en ese momento se cortaron repentinamente… el mocoso se atrevía a dejarlo colgado, a él… a Dean Winchester.

Maldito desgraciado, cortarle a él los placeres… ver la mirada traviesa en los ojos de Sam le provocó un hormigueo por toda la columna.

¿Desde cuando se volvió éste tan perverso y como era eso de que no tenían música…?

Si él tenía su celular plagado de temas, sólo hacía falta encontrar uno que amerite para la ocasión y listo… ¿No?

Con un movimiento veloz buscó su teléfono y tocando unas pocas teclas llegó al menú de canciones, bajando y bajando buscando la adecuada para la ocasión. A ratos observaba a Sam quién luego de tomar algunas cosas se quedó a su lado aguardando que eligiera y poder dar comienzo al reto lanzado.

Prepárate Sam, porque en cuanto dé inicio a la canción empezará la cuenta atrás para que lleves a cabo mi propuesta.

_¿Puedo añadir una cláusula?_ Interrumpe Sam con la mejor voz manipuladora que existe en su repertorio, con la seguridad que Dean la aceptará sólo porque proviene de él.

Pese a no saber que añadirá Sam… ni pulsó play Dean siente que implosionó de repente…


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había elegido el tema cuando reflotaron las palabras que Sam le había dicho hace unos momentos… y le llegaron a la fibra más profunda de su ser.

…_y visitarás el cielo de nuevo…_

Esa simple oración le hizo reveer su elección, y optó por una que le diera un poco más de gozo.

Que al fin de cuentas no quería que esa oportunidad durara tan poco tiempo.

_Dime Sam, ¿cuál es esa cláusula que quieres agregar?_

_Antes de empezar, dejarás que te ponga más cómodo._

Dean sólo enarcó la ceja, no podía dejar de sentir cierta curiosidad a lo que fuera que el pequeñajo le tuviera preparado, en tan poco tiempo a Sam se le podían ocurrir infinidad de cosas.

Le gustaba abrir la caja de sorpresas en la que su hermano se convertía cuando la situación lo ameritaba; así que con un silencioso asentimiento dado por su ya normal sistema de comunicación visual se dejó maniobrar por el pequeño.

Éste recibió complacido la afirmación visual, entonces le dijo:

_Sólo quítate la camisa y los pantalones y siéntate en aquella silla; lo demás déjalo por mi cuenta._

Dean hizo lo que Sam le pidió.

No era la primera vez que dejaba a Sam tomar las riendas al momento de amarse, ya que éste era el que iniciaba los encuentros pero en algún momento Dean no podía con su genio e invertía el manejo, en la mayoría de los casos él era el de la voz cantante aunque siempre se contenía para hacer llegar a Sam al mayor de los placeres, para luego dejarse llevar una vez Sam estallara.

Pero se prometió mentalmente que el menor sintiera y le hiciera sentir, que llevara el total control esta vez. De principio a fin.

Se sentó donde le indicó Sam y vestido únicamente con los boxer, tal como le indicara previamente, se sorprendió cuando Sam se acercó con unos pañuelos y procedió a vendarle los ojos a la vez que le decía que de ahora en adelante se centrara en sentir y oír.

Sentándose a horcajadas de él procedió a envolver con unas corbatas las manos del mayor atándolas a las patas de la silla, un brazo a cada lado; lo suficientemente sueltas para que pueda moverlas pero asegurándose de que no lograra abarcar su contorno para atraparlo en un abrazo. Antes de retirarse del todo, maliciosamente pegó su miembro al del mayor, rozándolo, despertándolo. El choque eléctrico que sufrió Dean más la bocanada de aire que le obligo a tomar, iluminó los ojos del menor.

Las manos de Dean apenas podían sujetar las piernas de Sam, tal cual como quería el menor, que pudiera tocarlo pero que se muera de ganas por no poder retenerlo.

_No me dejes así Sam… acércate_ eran los ruegos que apenas podía emitir Dean

_Shhh De, deja que te guíe al cielo, _respondió Sam

Por último observó el tema elegido por Dean, sabiendo así del tiempo disponible. Sonrió al conocer la elección, luego colocó el celular cerca para poder darle play y de inmediato empezar a disfrutar de ese formidable cuerpo lo antes posible.

Su objetivo era que Dean se centrara en los toques. Si no sabía dónde lo tocaría, mayor era el estremecimiento que obtendría de él.

Con las primeras campanadas resonando por la habitación, Sam, se ubicó detrás de Dean y empezó a rozar con la yema de los dedos de una mano el pecho de Dean mientras que con la otra le recorría la cintura casi llegando a la zona más sensible y que por la rápida respiración que ya estaba empezando a oír intuía que por la cabeza de Dean la idea que rondaría en ese momento era que allí abajo requería de mayores atenciones, exclusividad diría él.

Dean tuvo la reacción de inclinar y llevar hacía atrás la cabeza, dirigiéndola hacía el lado por el cual le estaban llegando las palabras que Sam le estaba diciendo al oído. El mayor oía las palabras murmuradas acompañadas de la respiración de Sam, con todo eso junto no pudo evitar que un largo escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

_¿Que buscas Dean? ¿Quieres que te bese?_

_Uhmmm. Sam… en serio piensas que con esto me harás llegar a destino en tiempo récord?_ Pudo decir luego de aclararse la garganta

Provocar así a Sam para que hiciera lo que él quería era la táctica inicial implementada por el pecoso.

El tacto en su pecho le sabía a poco, deseaba que utilizara toda la mano. Ambas. Todo. Al sentir que se le secaba la boca, rogó para que el otro no se diera cuenta que se le estaban atragantando en la garganta las palabras que la mente le ordenaba pronunciar. Es que no saber por que lado sería bordado no era lo que su instinto de cazador le dictaba.

Sólo sonidos inconexos y algún vocablo apenas similar a un _más_ o un _Sammy _era lo que podía decir.

Quería dividirse y fundirse con ambas partes.

Echar la cabeza hacía atrás anhelando contactar y saborear esos labios a la vez que levantaba el pubis para que esa mano encontrara el tesoro que tanto bordeaba y adrede esquivaba eran algunas de las acciones que Sam veía realizar a Dean. Morderse para evitar emitir sonido y seguir sorprendiendo a su hermano era la tarea a la que se había abocado, eso y seguir provocándolo…

Vio que su tarea tenía ya buenos resultados, mejores de los imaginados. Conocer que puntos tocar y que palabras decir para tenerlo a punto había sido su primer gran logro, lo que tendría que hacer ahora era calentar algo más a Dean, llevarlo y mantenerlo al límite por unos cuantos minutos más y darle en los últimos segundos la estocada final. Lograría que al final se quedara sin voz.

Sam podía leer el rostro de Dean y este le estaba diciendo que estaba haciendo las cosas a la perfección, cada vez que el mayor se mordía el labio para evitar decir algo o gemir, o cuando se quedaba sin respiración y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire o cuando al sentirlo cerca lo buscaba para que lo besara eran cosas que Sam disfrutaba silenciosamente.

_Dime que quieres y veremos si está en mis planes…_

Luego de unos segundos el mayor respondió

_Quiero… Quiero que esa boca me recorra entero, húndete en mí, bésame y tócame como solo tú sabes hacerlo, como nadie más logró ni nadie logrará hacer._

_Nadie antes de ti… nadie después de ti. Saaaaam_

Pero Sam le esquivaba cada vez que él iba al encuentro, eso lo frustraba y le excitaba a la vez. La canción ya había empezado y la primera estrofa casi estaba terminando.

De repente Dean sintió el peso de Sam sobre sus piernas, y que los movimientos provenían todos por delante. Eso lo animó sobremanera. La risa de Sam, diciendo un _"¡Quieto Deannie!"_ a la vez que sentía una ligera palmeada en su miembro, que recibió más que feliz. No pudo más que jadear e inclinarse para sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sam.

Con la poca movilidad que le daba el estar semi atado pudo descubrir que Sam no llevaba nada encima. Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutarlo, éste le llevó las manos hacia atrás.

Si le faltaba algo para que su pene completara su erección, la desnudez de Sam fue suficiente para endurecerlo por completo.

Y si Dean pudiera verlo, se encandilaría por como los ojos de Sam estaban brillando en esos momentos.

_Mira lo que me haces enano… mira como me pones… déjame que te sienta más cerca._

Eran los ruegos de Dean

_No me dejas tocarte… ¿como vas a calmar esto que tenemos en medio?_

Continúa diciendo gesticulando con las manos, movilizándolas hasta donde le daba el largo de las ataduras y señalando su enorme miembro erecto.

_¿Yo te ocasioné eso…?_ Respondió Sam con la mejor voz de niño que nunca ha roto un plato. _¡Entonces yo te ayudaré a solucionarlo!_ El inmediato cambio de voz a una más grave y profunda excitó aún más a Dean.

La repentina ausencia de Sam sobre él provocó cierta desilusión en el pecoso rostro, que se borró de inmediato al sentir la completa atención que Sam esta llevando a cabo en _Deannie._

Pero la sorpresa no terminaba allí, Sam también le facilitó el acceso a su interior para que lo dilatara, así que ahí estaba Dean, imaginándose la nueva posición de su hermano semi recostado sobre sus piernas, y si fueran vistos desde arriba simularían formar una cruz.

Previamente a adoptar la pose nueva, se permitió saborear los dedos de Dean, cada centímetro de piel de cada uno dedo para luego llevarlos hasta su entrada. Y desde su nueva posición Sam disfrutaba la intromisión y el rostro satisfactorio de Dean.

Poco a poco Sam sentía más porciones de Dean dentro de él, no quería acabar con esa sensación; pero si quería cumplir el reto que le había lanzado tenía que seguir.

Así que con la mayor fuerza de voluntad, renegando de sus instintos de continuar en esa posición y haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas del otro se alejó de esa maravillosa sensación para, de una sola estocada, hacerse uno con Dean.

_Omg! Urf! Amh! Sam! Siempre apretado para mí_

_Si, Dean, sólo para ti, siempre… mmmmmm te gusta así? Siempre así…_

_Déjate llevar… _pronuncia cerca del oído, alzándose un poco

_Dámelo todo… _dice bajando rápidamente

_Tómalo todo… _saborea cada palabra mientras continua ese vaivén tan grabado en sus cuerpos que ya se manejan solos.

_Sam… no pares, te necesito!_

_Así… como sólo tú sabes…_

Dean estaba tan volcado en el placer que le estaba dando Sam, que la música ya no existía para él. Sólo oía las palabras pronunciadas muy cerca de su oído. Nada más.

Pero Sam, notando que se aproximaba el fin de la canción, aceleró el proceso robándole el dominio a Dean de su propia boca, besándolo magistralmente con ímpetu, logrando la explosión deseada.

Un _! _Ahogado se escapaba por el pequeño resquicio existente entre ambas bocas.

Y el grito que se le escapó al mayor era recibido por el menor, a la vez que estallaba también. Cuando el orgasmo de Dean lleno su ser, el suyo cubrió al mayor.

De a poco Sam bajaba el ritmo hasta quedarse quieto sobre el torso de Dean; pero ambos continuaron respirando agitadamente.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, se notaba que estaban tratando de normalizar las respiraciones.

Sin separarse un ápice, Sam recorrió el costado del cuerpo de su amante, disfrutando los olores únicos que desprendían sus cuerpos luego de amarse hasta el éxtasis, hasta quedar agotados de cansancio.

Y aún así, sólo les bastaba recobrar fuerzas escasos minutos para dar inicio a otra ronda.

Dean adoraba que Sam permaneciera dentro de él. Tenerlo en su interior, era su más glorioso momento. No lo diría ni bajo la peor tortura, aunque presentía que Sam estaba en conocimiento de esto y era por eso que lo hacía.

Recobrar el aliento de la manera más lenta, a base de besos y suaves caricias era la manera en la que Sam procedía en pocas ocasiones, en esas fechas especiales o cuando lograba entregarse a Dean en cuerpo y alma.

Levantando las manos le quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos, no supo hasta que lo vio cuanto había añorado esas pupilas verdes dilatadas.

Tomó suavemente el rostro de verdosa mirada para volver a degustar el sabor de esos gruesos labios, con la diferencia de poder ver reflejado en ellos el placer que le hacía sentir.

_Creo que cumplí tu reto… te hice acabar justo cuando finalizaba la canción._

A Dean no le hubiera importado nada extender el placer un poco más, pero un reto era un reto y Sam se había lucido, cumpliéndolo a rajatabla.

Así que aprovechó y mientras el menor lo besaba, soltándose del amarre tomó por debajo de las piernas a su pequeño para levantarse y llevarlo hasta la cama, e iniciar así una nueva sesión amatoria. Esta vez, sin límites.

Fin?

Déjame un comentario si te ha gustado!

Espero haya sido un placer el leerlo!


End file.
